The Death of Seto
by Allahkazahm
Summary: Hey guys heres my second story and I'm working on the actual 1st chapter! Please R&R!
1. Prologue: The Death of Seto

Prologue: The Death of Seto

The day was gloomy. It was the 1st anniversary of Seto Kaiba's death.

Yugi: Are you ok Mokuba?

Mokuba: …I guess.

Yugi: You know… it wasn't his fault. The rain was heavy; the road was slippery.

Mokuba: I didn't say it was his fault… I just- miss him… His deck is the last thing that I have left of him. He would want me to follow in his footsteps, wouldn't he?

Yugi: Of course Mokuba, theres another tournament coming up, do you want to participate?

Mokuba: Do you think I'm ready?

Yugi: I do, in fact. I think you're ready for this too.

Yugi hands Mokuba a card.

Mokuba: But... this is you're favorite card! You wouldn't let anyone even come close to you're Dark Magician!

Yugi: You've earned it.

(Flashback)

Seto: Mokuba, we need to leave now, it's getting late and it's starting to rain pretty hard.

Mokuba: Ok, there's the car over there!

The two get into the car.

Seto: It's hard to see… let's hurry home.

Seto begins to drive down the road. It starts raining harder and harder.

Seto: Mokuba… If anything ever happens to me- I want you to know-

The screeching of tires cut out Seto's voice. The car lurches to the side, two wheels lift of the ground. The car flips over.

Author's Note:

If you guys find any flaws or whatever please tell me in a review. I didn't do any research as in names and ages etc.


	2. Intro: The Card of Mystery

Intro: The Card of Mystery

Two weeks later, the tournament began. Kaiba Corp, now led by the council instead of a Kaiba was hosting it.

Mokuba: So what do we do first, Yugi?

Yugi: Well, Mokuba, I think we have to get the new duel disks.

Mokuba: Kaiba Corp said they have more functions. Lets go get them!

Yugi: Oh wait, we have to go hear the opening speech!

Duelists gather around a large stage, an announcer stands at a tall podium.

Announcer: First of all I'd like to say good luck and welcome to the Kaiba Corp Tournament! The rules are as usual, cheaters will be found and removed from the tournament! Everyone may now get his or her new duel disks from the booths located around this area. One thing to be aware of, the duel disks have new capabilities, but you have to figure them out yourself! Good luck, and BEGIN!!

About twenty minutes later both Mokuba and Yugi have their duel disks.

Mokuba: I wonder what the new functions are… Wel lets get dueling to find out!

Duelist: Well is this the famed Yugi? Lets see if you're the duelist I've heard you are!

Yugi: Peh. I accept your challenge!

Duelist: My name is Jonathon. My deck is well beyond anyone's here at this tournament. Let's begin!

Yugi draws five cards. He looks at his hand. Kuriboh, Dark Hole, Fissure, Celtic Guardian, and …?

Yugi: What's this?

The fifth card was completely blank, except for one thing. The name of the card is…Eden's Reckoning. 

Ok guys, here's another short entry. Not exactly a Chapter 1(On it's way) but this is sort of a setup for the first story. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 1: The God's Reckoning

Yugi drew his 5 cards. Kuriboh, Dark Hole, Fissure, Celtic Guardian, and the mysterious blank card, called Eden's Reckoning.

Yugi was baffled; he had never seen this card before. He decided to keep it to himself.

Yugi: You go first Jonathon. 

Jonathon: He he, prepare for a harsh battle! I lay Gravekeeper's Curse face up in defense position. Also, according to this cards effect, you lose 500 life points!

Yugi, still admiring the card, took the damage without even looking.

Jonathon: Your move.

Yugi played Celtic Guardian in attack mode.

Yugi: Your move.

Yugi seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Jonathon: What a stupid move. First I draw from my deck… He he he. I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse for Timeater! I then attack Celtic Guardian with Timeater, both destroying him and bringing down your life points!

Yugi: You think I would let you do that? Foolish one. I sacrifice Kuriboh from my hand to reduce all life point damage to 0!

Yami: Yugi. I feel a strong force coming from that card you have. It seems like a force from the shadow realm. Maybe you should let me take over.

Yugi: So soon? All right.

YU-GI-OH!!

Yami: All right my move. Lets start this duel up!

Yami: I draw from my deck! 'Hmm… Rush Recklessly.' I lay two cards face down on the field.

Yami-Yugi's hand now consists of: Dark Hole and the mysterious blank card.

Yami notices another part of the card has showed up. Twelve stars… Must be strong.

Yami: Yugi, I feel weak. I think this card has something to do with it.

Yami collapsed.

Everything went dark. Only darkness, Yugi, and Mokuba. They were alone. Yugi looked down. The millennium puzzle was gone. One stray card fell from the heavens: Eden's Reckoning.

Yugi: Mokuba are you okay?

Mokuba: Yeah, but where are we? Where's Jonathon? Where's Yami?

Yugi examined Eden's Reckoning closer. Its defense had appeared. Yugi read, 'DEF/????'

Yugi: Mokuba, look at the card another part has appeared.

Voice: Hello? HELLO!? Dude, it's your turn! HELLLLO!?

Yugi looked up. His puzzle was back, and the darkness was gone.

Yugi: I'm sorry… I have to leave.

Jonathon: What!? Leave? We just started the duel! Ohhhhhhhh I see. You're scared.

Yugi: No… I just…

Yugi gathered his cards and walked away.

Yugi: Come on Mokuba.

Yugi felt extremely weak. 

Yugi: Mokuba, did that just happen? Were we just in the Shadow Realm?

Mokuba: Uhhh, no. Maybe you're sick. Let's go back to the hotel room.

Yugi agreed. The walked back to the hotel where Yugi laid down. The phone rang.

Mokuba answered: Hello? Oh hi Joey. What? You wanna talk to Yugi? Ok here he is.

Mokuba handed the phone to Yugi.

Joey: Hello? Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah I'm here.

Joey: Jeez man you don't sound so good. Anyway, something really weird has been happening today.

Yugi: Same here. What's happening to you?

Joey: I got up early today to try to teach Serenity how to play Duel Monsters, when I pulled a nearly blank card out of my deck.

Yugi: What? This is creepy. That happened to me too. The only thing visible this morning was its name: Eden's Reckoning.

Joey: …My card's name was Odin's Reckoning. Do you think this has happened to anyone else?

Yugi: Possibly… Let's call up Tristan and Tea.

Joey: Good idea. I'll call Tea.

Yugi dials Tea's Cell Phone number. It rings a couple times then she answers.

Tea: Hello?

Yugi: Hey Tea, It's Yugi. There's something I need to ask you.

Tea: What? I'm having a weird day so hurry it up.

Yugi: Both Joey and me have had odd cards appear in our decks: Odin's Reckoning and Eden's Reckoning. We thought maybe you and Tristan might have had that happen to you too.

Tea: Yeah it happened to me. I got a card called Aeris's Reckoning. It's probably just a advertisement.

Yugi: I don't think so. Something odd happened today, I got sent to the Shadow Realm once again, but just for a brief time.

Tea: Maybe we should get together. Let's all meet at Duelist Center down town.

Yugi: Ok, I'll tell everyone.

Five minutes later Joey calls back. Yugi tells him where to meet them.

Joey: All right, I'll tell Tristan. He says he got a card too: Alexander's Reckoning.

The next day Tristan, Yugi, Joey and Tea meet up.


End file.
